Summons (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
The Summons of The Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series. *Herbie (ハービー, Hābī) (The Love Bug) *Elliot (エリオット, Eriotto) (Pete's Dragon) *Evinrude the Dragonfly (エビンルードトン, Ebinrūdo za Tonbo) (The Rescuers) *Benny the Cab (ベニーキャブ, Benī za Takushī) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Aslan (アスラン, Asuran) (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Tillie the Little Blue Engine (小さな青いエンジンティリー, Chīsana Aoi Enjin Tirī) (The Little Engine That Could) *Winter (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) *Perry the Platypus (ペリーカモノハシ, Perī za Kamonohashi) (Phineas and Ferb) *Captain EO (キャプテンEO, Kyaputen EO) (Captain EO) *Flubber (フラバー, Furabā) (Flubber) *Boga (ボーガ, Bōga) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (ヤッコ、ワッコとドット, Yakko, Wakko to Dotto) (Animaniacs) *Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar) **Skipper (隊長, Taichou) **Kowalski (コワルスキー, Kowarusukī) **Private (新人, Shinjin) **Rico (リコ, Riko) *Army of the Dead (死者の軍, Shisha no gun) (The Lord of the Rings) *Eva (イバ, Iba) (Igor) *The Three Souls (3つの魂, San Tsu no Tamashī) (Coraline) *Knights (騎士, Kishi) (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Annabelle (アナベル, Anaberu) (Annabelle's Wish) *Romeo & Juliet (ロミオとジュリエット, Romio to Jurietto) (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Spring Sprite (スプライト, Supringu Supuraito) (Fantasia 2000) *Aisling (アッシュリン, Asshurin) (The Secret of Kells) *Figment (虚構, Kyokō) (Journey into Imagination with Figment) *WALL-E and EVE (ウォルとイブ, Woru to Ibu) (WALL-E) Autobots *Autobots ** Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck **Autobot Air Guardian Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' **Autobot Special Ops. Agent Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP **Autobot Security Officer Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck ** Autobot Medic Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV ** Autobot Espionage Agent Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro → 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept → Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept **Autobot Warrior Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Autobot Reconnaissance Officer Jolt - Chevrolet Volt **Autobot Survivalist Wheelie - RC toy monster truck **Autobot News Journalist Blazemaster- Channel 7 News helicopter **Autobot Fighter Breakaway - F-35 Lightning II/Joint Strike Fighter jet **Autobot Survivor Stratosphere - Carrier plane **Autobot Helper Rollbar - Delivery Van **Autobot Sword weilder Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Autobot Diver Depthcharge - Stealth Boat **Autobot gunner Dune Runner - Sector Seven Dune Buggy **Autobot Pioneer Gears - SUV **Autobot hero Landmine - Dune Buggy **Autobot rescuer Longarm - Tow Truck **Autobot hacker Knock Out - Motorcycle **Autobot DJ Nightbeat - Car **Autobot gladiator Springer - V-22 Osprey **Autobot scientist Wheeljack - Car **Autobot Sisters ***Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee - pink Ducati superbike ***Female Autobot Warrior Chromia - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike ***Female Autobot Leader Elita-1 - purple MV Agusta F4 motorbike **Autobot Twins ***Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept ***Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept **Leobots/Voltron (found in W.A.S.P. Base) *** Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion *** Nosecone - Green Lion *** Lightspeed - Red Lion *** Afterburner - Yellow Lion *** Strafe - Blue Lion **Planetrons/ Allstar ***Mercury- Hovercraft ***Venus - Race Car ***Mars - Fire Engine ***Jupiter - Jumbo Jet ***Saturn- Tank ***Uranus - Fighter Plane ***Neptune - Aircraft Carrier ***Pluto - Drill Tank **Shelter - Tank **Srungle - Tank/ Jet **Delta - Space Shuttle ** Gold Lightan - Flame Lighter **Apollo - The Starship USS Enterprise **Rocketblast - Thunderbird 1 **Archer - Thunderbird 2 **Universal Soldier - Thunderbird 3 **Seaspray - Thunderbird 4 **Warpath - Thunderbird 5 **Elita-1 - Fab 1 **Tractortron - IR Firefly vehicle **Driller - IR Mole vehicle **Strike - < IR Thunderizer **Blasttack - Missile Launcher **Broadway - Aircraft Carrier **Kitcat - K.I.T.T. **Lee - General Lee **A-Grade - A-Team Van **Scarletman - Captain Scarlet's car **Mantafight - Stingray vehicle **Lightningbolt and Firework - Chevrolet Siverados **Powerglide - Jet **Cosmos - Space Shuttle **Sword - Dump Truck **Saber - Bulldozer **Knife - Mobile Crane **Caliber - Steam Roller **Broadsword - Excavator **Halberd - Front-End Loader **Dagger - Cement Mixer Truck **Windcharger - Taxi Cab **Brawn - Jeep **Sunstreaker - Chevrolet HHR **Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Hoist - Tow Truck **Trailbreaker - Chevrolet Tahoe Offroad Edition **Outerspace - UFO **Orionhunter - Space Rocket **Juohmaru - Car **Drift - Chevrolet Cruze **Prowl - Chevrolet Cobalt S **Brainstorm - Chevrolet Aveo **Bluestreak - Chevrolet Equinox **Roadbuster - Chevrolet Impala **Huffer - Chevrolet Avalanche **Mirage - Chevrolet Matiz **Hound - Jeep **Chromedome - Motorcycle **Highbrow - Helicopter **Scattershot - Armored Truck **Sandstorm - Dune Buggy **Broadside - Army Tank **A-Pretenders: ***Michael Jackson - Pretender - Jet/ Car *Dino Knights **Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus **Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus **Dino Stego - Stegosaurus **Dino Sabre - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger **Dino Ptera - Pteranodon **Dino Tricera - Triceratops **Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth Zords Experiments *Experiments **0-Series ***Shrink (Experiment 001) ***Doubledip (Experiment 002) ***Gigi (Experiment 007) ***Felix (Experiment 010) ***Kernal (Experiment 014) ***Slick (Experiment 020) ***Hamlette (Experiment 024) ***Topper (Experiment 025) ***Checkers (Experiment 029) ***Gotchu (Experiment 031) ***Fibber (Experiment 032) ***Hammerface (Experiment 033) ***Poki (Experiment 036) ***Backhoe (Experiment 040) ***Forehead (Experiment 044) ***Picker (Experiment 049) ***Hocker (Experiment 051) ***Fudgy (Experiment 054) ***Frenchfry (Experiment 062) ***Zawp (Experiment 077) ***Clink (Experiment 086) ***Skip (Experiment 089) ***Fetchit (Experiment 090) **1-Series ***Stopgo (Experiment 102) ***Stamen (Experiment 103) ***Squeak (Experiment 110) ***Mulch (Experiment 111) ***Shoe (Experiment 113) ***Snafu (Experiment 120) ***Carmen (Experiment 123) ***Bugby (Experiment 128) ***PJ (Experiment 133) ***Shredder (Experiment 134) ***Bonnie (Experiment 149) ***Clyde (Experiment 150) ***Babyfier (Experiment 151) ***Finder (Experiment 158) ***Clip (Experiment 177) ***Nosy (Experiment 199) **2-Series ***Jam (Experiment 202) ***Retro (Experiment 210) ***Pix (Experiment 214) ***Millie (Experiment 220) ***Sparky (Experiment 221) ***Poxy (Experiment 222) ***Glitch (Experiment 223) ***Butter (Experiment 227) ***Melty (Experiment 228) ***Shush (Experiment 234) ***Belle (Experiment 248) ***Sproing (Experiment 249) ***Link (Experiment 251) ***Mr. Stenchy (Experiment 254) ***Sample (Experiment 258) ***Ace (Experiment 262) ***Wishy-Washy (Experiemtn 267) ***Remmy (Experiment 276) ***Snooty (Experiment 277) ***Lax (Experiment 285) ***Boomer (Experiment 288) ***Shortstuff (Experiment 297) **3-Series ***Spooky (Experiment 300) ***Amnesio (Experiment 303) ***Morpholomew (Experiment 316) ***Spike (Experiment 319) ***Cloudy (Experiment 320) ***Heckler (Experiment 322) ***Hunkahunka (Experiment 323) ***Dupe (Experiment 344) ***Elastico (Experiment 345) ***Swapper (Experiment 355) ***Manners (Experiment 358) ***Drowsy (Experiment 360) ***Phantasmo (Experiment 375) ***Swirly (Experiment 383) ***Slimy (Experiment 390) ***Spats (Experiment 397) **4-Series ***Mary (Experiment 455) ***Huggo (Experiment 489) **5-Series ***Yin (Experiment 501) ***Yang (Experiment 502) ***Ploot (Experiment 505) ***Woody (Experiment 507) ***Sprout (Experiment 509) ***Richter (Experiment 513) ***Deforestator (Experiment 515) ***Splat (Experiment 519) ***Cannonball (Experiment 520) ***Wrapper (Experiment 521) ***Slushy (Experiment 523) ***Digger (Experiment 529) ***Blowhard (Experiment 533) ***Phoon (Experiment 540) ***Thresher (Experiment 544) ***Derrick (Experiment 566) ***Tank (Experiment 586) **6-Series ***Woops (Experiment 600) ***Kixx (Experiment 601) ***Sinker (Experiment 602) ***Zap (Experiment 603) ***Houdini (Experiment 604) ***Holio (Experiment 606) ***Slugger (Experiment 608) ***Heat (Experiment 609) ***Yaarp (Experiment 613) ***Plasmoid (Experiment 617) ***Splodyhead (Experiment 619) **Tickle-Tummy Pokemon *Ash's Pokemon **Bulbasaur **Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard **Squirtle **Krabby → Kingler **Muk **30 Tauros **Snorlax **Heracross **Chikorita → Bayleef **Cyndaquil **Totodile **Shiny Noctowl **Phanpy → Donphan **Taillow → Swellow **Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile **Corphish **Torkoal **Snorunt → Glalie **Starly → Staravia → Staraptor **Turtwig → Grotle **Chimchar **Buizel **Gligar → Gliscor *Misty's Pokemon **Goldeen **Staryu **Starmie **Horsea **Psyduck **Poliwag → Poliwhirl → Politoed **Corsola **Gyarados **“Caserin” the Luvdisc **Azurill *Brock's Pokemon **Onix → Steelix **Geodude **Zubat → Golbat → Crobat **Pineco → Forretress **Lotad → Lombre → Ludicolo **Mudkip → Marshtomp **Bonsly → Sudowoodo **Croagunk **Happiny *Tracey's Pokemon **Venonat **Marill **Scyther *May's Pokemon **Torchic → Combusken → Blaziken **Wurmple → Silcoon → Beautiflu **Skitty **Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur **Munchlax **Squirtle → Wartortle **Eevee → Glaceon *Dawn's Pokemon **Buneary **Pachirisu **Aipom → Ambipom **Swinub → Piloswine → Mamoswine Digimon *DigiDestined Digimon **Tai's Agumon → Greymon → MetalGreymon → WarGreymon **Matt's Gabumon → Garurumon → WereGarurumon → MetalGarurumon ***Agumon / WarGreymon + Gabumon / MetalGarurumon = Omnimon (Royal Knight) **Sora's Biyomon → Birdramon → Garudamon **Izzy's Tentomon → Kabuterimon → MegaKabuterimon **Mimi's Palmon → Togemon → Lillymon **Joe's Gomamon → Ikkakumon → Zudomon **Davis' Veemon → Flamedramon / Raidramon / Magnamon (Royal Knight) / ExVeemon **Ken's Wormmon → Stingmon ***ExVeemon + Stingmon = Paildramon → Imperialdramon → Imperialdramon Fighter Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode **Cody's Armadillomon → Digmon / Submarimon / Ankylomon **T.K.'s Patamon → Pegasusmon / Angemon → MagnaAngemon → Seraphimon (Celestial Digimon) ***Ankylomon + Angemon = Shakkoumon **Yolei's Hawkmon → Halsemon / Shurimon / Aquilamon **Kari's Gatomon → Nefertimon / Angewomon - Magnadramon ***Aquilamon + Gatomon = Silphymon **Michael's Betamon → Seadramon **Tatum's Airdramon **Phil's Flarizamon **Maria's Centarumon **Lou's Tortomon **Steve's Frigimon **Poi Bros' - Syakomon → Octomon **Yuehon's Apemon **Dien's Gorillamon **Mina's Meramon **Derek's Crabmon → Coelamon **Catherine's Floramon → Kiwimon **Rosa's Gotsumon → Monochromon **Anna's Unimon **Sonya's Snimon **Yuri's Kuwagamon *Tamer Digimon **Takato's Guilmon → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon ***Takato + Guilmon = Gallantmon (Royal Knight) + ZERO ARMS: Grani = Gallantmon Crimson Mode **Henry's Terriermon → Gargomon → Rapidmon ***Henry + Terriermon = MegaGargomon **Rika's Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon ***Rika + Renamon = Sakuyamon **Jeri's Leomon **Kazu's Guardromon **Kenta's MarineAngemon **Suzie's Lopmon → Antylamon **Ryo + Cyberdramon = Justimon **Ai & Mako's Impmon → Beelzemon Blast Mode *Spirits of the Ancient Warriors / Susanoomon **EmperorGreymon ***Human Spirit of Flame - Agunimon + Beast Spirit of Flame - BurningGreymon = Aldamon ***Human Spirit of Wind - Kazemon ***Beast Spirit of Wind - Zephyrmon ***Human Spirit of Ice - Kumamon ***Beast Spirit of Ice - Korikakumon ***Human Spirit of Earth - Grumblemon ***Beast Spirit of Earth - Gigasmon ***Human Spirit of Wood - Arbormon ***Beast Spirit of Wood - Petaldramon **MagnaGarurumon ***Human Spirit of Light - Lobomon + Beast Spirit of Light - KendoGarurumon = Beowolfmon ***Human Spirit of Thunder - Beetlemon ***Beast Spirit of Thunder - MetalKabuterimon ***Human Spirit of Darkness - Loewemon ***Beast Spirit of Darkness - JagerLoewemon ***Human Spirit of Water - Ranamon ***Beast Spirit of Water - Calmaramon ***Human Spirit of Steel - Mercurymon ***Beast Spirit of Steel - Sakkakumon *DATS Digimon **Yushima's Kamemon → Gwappamon → Shawjamon **Sampson's Kudamon → Chirinmon → Kentaurosmon (Royal Knight) **Spencer's BanchoLeomon → BanchoLeomon Burst Mode **Marcus' Agumon → GeoGreymon → RizeGreymon → ShineGreymon → ShineGreymon Burst Mode **Thomas' Gaomon → Gaogamon → MachGaogamon → MirageGaogamon → MirageGaogamon Burst Mode **Yoshi's Lalamon → Sunflowmon → Lilamon → Rosemon → Rosemon Burst Mode **Keenan's Falcomon → Peckmon → Crowmon → Ravemon → Ravemon Burst Mode **Miki's PawnChessmon Black → KnightChessmon Black → RookChessmon **Megumi's PawnChessmon White → KnightChessmon White → BishopChessmon **Kristy's Biyomon → Aquilamon → Garudamon Creatures *Creatures (Final Fantasy) **Alexander (Final Fantasy VIII) **Anima (Final Fantasy X) **Ark (Final Fantasy IX) **Bahamut (Final Fantasy X) **Cactuar (Final Fantasy VIII) **Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) **Chocobo (Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'') **Doomtrain (''Final Fantasy VIII) **Eden (Final Fantasy VIII) **Fenrir (Final Fantasy VI) **Ifrit (Final Fantasy X) **Ixion (Final Fantasy X) **Leviathan (Final Fantasy VIII) **Magus Sisters (Final Fantasy X) ***Cindy ***Mindy ***Sandy **Moogle **Odin (Final Fantasy IX) **Pandemona (Final Fantasy VIII) **Quezacotl (Final Fantasy VIII) **Shiva (Final Fantasy X) **Siren (Final Fantasy VIII) **Sylph (Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) **Tonberry (Final Fantasy VIII) **Valefor (Final Fantasy X) **Yojimbo (Final Fantasy X) Weyard summons *Weyard summons (Golden Sun)- Key: Summon (?x Elemental Djinn + Another) **Venus (1x Earth) **Mars (1x Fire) **Jupiter (1x Wind) **Mercury (1x Water) **Ramses (2x Earth) **Kirin (2x Fire) **Atlanta (2x Wind) **Nereid (2x Water) **Cybele (3x Earth) **Tiamat (3x Fire) **Procne (3x Wind) **Neptune (3x Water) **Judgement (4x Earth) **Meteor (4x Fire) **Thor (4x Wind) **Boreas (4x Water) **Zagan (1x Earth + 1x Fire) **Megaera (1x Fire + 1x Wind) **Flora (2x Wind + 1x Earth) **Moloch (2x Water + 1x Wind) **Ulysses (2x Fire + 2x Water) **Eclipse (2x Wind + 2x Water) **Haures (3x Earth + 2x Fire) **Coatlicue (3x Water + 3x Wind) **Azul (4x Water + 3x Earth) **Daedalus (4x Fire + 3x Earth) **Catastrophe (5x Wind + 3x Fire) **Charon (8x Earth + 2x Wind) **Iris (9x Fire + 4x Water) **Crystallux (3x Earth + 2x Water) Symbolwrong Powers *'☉' = Sun = 日''' *☿''' = Metal = 金''' *♀''' = Earth = 土''' *⊕''' = Thunder = 雷''' *☽''' = Moon = 月''' *♂''' = Fire = 火''' *⚳''' = Wind = 風''' *⚴''' = Void = 空''' *⚵''' = Stone = 石''' *⚶''' = Time = 時''' *♃''' = Air and Wind = 天''' *♄''' = Light = 光''' *♅''' = Wood = 木''' *♆''' = Water = 水''' *♇''' = Ice = 氷''' *♁''' = Shadow = 影''' *S.W. Belt- '''♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓ Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Summons